Just One Of Those Days
by XxSilent0RainxX
Summary: SASUNARU FANFIC! :D It's the begging of another school year in Konoha High. Sasuke Uchiha, a "popular With girls" normal boy. But everything changes when a sophomore Naruto Uzumaki stumbles into the wrong classroom on the first day of twelfth grade..!
1. 12th Grade

Just One of Those Days

A sasu-naru Fan Fiction…

CHAPTER ONE: TWELFTH GRADE

He threw his keys across the room and flopped onto his bed. _How did I get such a crappy pod?? _He sighed. He flipped open a sheet of paper with his new high school schedule.

Sasuke Uchiha

Age -18

Guardian - Hatake, Kakashi

Gifted Classes – Pre Algebra 2

Gender - Male

Grade – 12

**Pod – Aquarius**

He stared at the last word on the paper for about three minutes until he decided that he was too tired to deal with such a thing at the moment, and decided to go to sleep.

Kakashi sat on the couch, thinking about how the new school year would go for Sasuke. He never had any friends besides Temari, a girl his age that has known him since he was eight, and a strange boy name Shino Aburame, a boy that also doesn't have many friends. But other than them, Sasuke had no one. _Hmm…I should go see if he's asleep…_Kakashi pondered to himself.

He leaped up and trotted to Sasuke's bedroom. He opened the door slowly and jumped over a bag of laundry on the floor. He rolled Sasuke onto his back, to find him breathing oh-so-softly, in perfect peace as he slept soundly. Kakashi turned on Sasuke's alarm clock and picked up his house keys off of a black, small shelf in the corner of the room, and then left in silence.

Sasuke grumbled as his alarm clocked beeped. He turned over and clicked the 'Snooze' button. Six o'clock was much too early to wake up in the morning, especially for him. Today was the first day if twelfth , as tired as he was, Sasuke tumbled out of bed and got dressed. Then (After he was done making his bed..) Grabbed his blue backpack, picked up his spare house key and exited the room.

Temari drove up the curb in her neon purple mustang and parked. Sasuke got in, not saying a word.

"Aren't we a little late…" Temari smirked, knowing she probably wouldn't get a response from him.

"Come on, you know you're DYING to say something. How was your morning?" She giggled.

Sasuke had to smirk. "Sucked; as always."

And that's all Temari got out of Sasuke on the ten minute ride to Konoha High School.

When they entered the building, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka immediately clutched to Sasuke's arms.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelped. "We really missed you over the summer!!"

Sasuke completely ignored them and tried to keep walking. As he opened the door to room 216 (His new homeroom for the year..) Many Familiar faces were bestowed upon him. Actually, almost the same exact people from last year's class. Sasuke strode over to the empty seat in the front row next to Shino Aburame.

"Jesus, welcome back…Mr. Sunshine." Shino grinned. Sasuke scoffed as he put his folders inside the desk.

Asuma Sarutobi walked in the room. Everyone stared at him.

"Hey all you brats. Im Asuma Sarutobi…and well, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. Don't ask questions, because I don't wanna answer them. Now, any questions?"

Temari slowly raised her hand. Asuma glared at her.

"Miss, what did I just say before?" Asuma rolled his eyes.

She blushed. "Never mind…" She mumbled. He smiled and sat down at his desk.

"Now, I know this year is knew and all, but this year is the up-most important because you are on your way to college, which is your future and- blah, blah, blah. You know." He lit a smoke and coughed a few times.

Suddenly, the door flung open and two boys stumbled into the classroom. Sasuke knew exactly who they were. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. The two school pranksters. Sasuke had no idea why they were in here. They were a year younger than him. They must have misunderstood and went to the wrong classroom.

Asuma darted a glare at them as they sat down in the back.

"You know that this is 12th grade, right?" He sighed.

They looked at each other and blushed. "Heheh, sorry mister…must've been confused…" Naruto laughed uncomfortably. Everyone growled at them as they sprinted out the room and down the hallway to 11th grade.

"Sophomores…they make me sick!" Temari stuck out her tongue. Sasuke and Shino laughed as they wrote their names on a beginning of the year stupid-get-to-know-you test. What kind of career you want, what you have in mind about colleges, which one you want to go to…

Neji Hyuuga poked Sasuke's back.

"Party; my mansion; eight o'clock. Invite everyone you know. Got it, Uchiha? You can come if you want. It's going to rock!" He whispered. Sasuke ignored him.

"No sophomores allowed." Sasuke shot up as he heard Neji say his last sentence, and sunk back into his chair and nodded.

Sasuke wrote what Neji told him and passed it onto Temari, who passed it to Shikamaru, who passed it to Kankuro, who passed it to thirteen other people, then to Shino, then right back to Sasuke. He slipped the paper into his journal and packed up his things to go to Language Arts.

When he got there, the same group of people were there…except for Kankuro and Shikamaru. Two other people replaced them. Rock Lee and Ten-Ten. Shino, Temari and Sasuke sat down next to each other as Kakashi walked in slowly, trying to look cool.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to do some things…" He grinned.

Sasuke scoffed. "You're not late dumb-ass, you're right on time."

Kakashi sighed and smirked. "I love you too Sasuke."

When the slip of paper from before got passed around again, there were even more people attending the party. After awhile class had ended and everyone packed up and went to their next class. Sasuke left with Neji and Shino to go to Pre Algebra 2, and Temari trotted off to regular math. When they opened the door, Kiba and Naruto were sitting in the back of the class. Along with some more sophomores, Hinata Hyuuga and Gaara (Temari and Kankuro's little brother.)

Sasuke and Neji plopped into the front seats in the classroom and tried to avoid any sophomores.

"H-Hi cousin…" Hinata stammered quietly. Neji rolled his eyes. "Hello Hinata…can I ask what you people are doing here?"

She blushed nervously. "I apologize for the disturbance…me and my c-classmates have to sit in on your c-class for the day because our sensei is at a m-meeting…"

Neji sighed. "Alright, thank you for informing us."

Hinata trotted away, back to her fellow peers. Neji and Sasuke shared a look that meant "Out of all of the types of people…FAMILIAR SOPHOMORES?!?"

Sasuke kept looking back at Naruto the whole period, but whenever Naruto would share a confused look in return, Sasuke would blush and quickly move away.

Shino put his mouth up to Sasuke's ear.

"A little _love-struck_, are we? He grinned. Sasuke kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!! Don't kick me for things like that!! It's not like I don't know that you're gay…"

Sasuke was furious. He grabbed his agenda book and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Shino questioned.

"I need some air…" Sasuke replied with a grunt, and headed for the door.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke's desk. "Hey, where'd that dude go?" Naruto asked Kiba. He cocked an eyebrow.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, I thought everyone knew that!" Kiba laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I wonder what he is up to…he kept looking back at me and blushing…" Naruto froze. Kiba began to crack up.

"Nice one! You attract GUYS!!" Kiba rolled around. Naruto sighed and whimpered. "Shut up, what if you were me?"

Kiba turned to him, stood still, and then continued to laugh.

Naruto bit the end of his pencil. "I should go see what he's doing…he's been out of the classroom for awhile…"

As Naruto exit the room, he saw Sasuke in the café drinking black coffee. "Should I go up to him and say to get his ass back to Algebra?" He thought to himself. Naruto looked around and started walking back.

"I can't take the risk of saying such words to a senior…He would probably tell me to mind my own business and then beat me up…"

Sasuke was fully aware that Naruto had come to check on him.

"Humph…maybe he does like me after all…" Sasuke's heart sank suddenly as he realized that it would never happen. Only in his dreams, Him and Naruto together.


	2. The Party Part One

**WooHoo! Second Chapter! :D Enjoy this one!! Well, enjoy all of them ^ ^  
DISCLAIMER: Kiba? Sasuke? You know where to hide when K. Masashi comes to take you guys again, dont you? Good boys. Remember, I love you both...and make sure you----......Hes right behind me, isnt he??? DX**

THE PARTY PART 1…

Sasuke was gay, he had to admit. He had told Temari four years before, and then a year ago she had told Shino and Neji. But they swore they wouldn't tell anyone. And he was confused.

How could I possibly have a crush on someone that I just met today, and I didn't even really meet him! He was just sitting in on our class!! He smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Damn you god, making me gay!!" His inner self screamed. He got up and left the café to get back to Algebra so that he could gather his things and make it to Home Economics.

When he walked in the door, no one was staring at him besides Naruto, who was examining his figure. He tried to ignore the stare, but couldn't, and made a weird face at Naruto. Naruto turned away quickly and tried to pretend that nothing just happened.

As the strange day went on, Sasuke began to feel (almost…) excited about the party that was being held tonight. He had a feeling that Temari would beg him to dance and have fun and drink if it was a crazy one, but if it was one of those Super-Rich-Appropriate parties, they would just eat food and hang around. He was hoping Shino would go to so they could all hang around with each other. His only nightmare was if Sakura and Ino came. They would cling to him like zombies.

"FUCK!!" Temari shouted as she pulled on a sparkly neon green coat. "Dammit, we're gunnu be late!!" She moaned.

Sasuke pulled on his black jeans and came up to her.

"C'mon, let's go then." He walked out the door as Temari pranced behind him.

"We're taking my car…" Sasuke snatched his keys and opened the front door.

"YES!! Temari ran over to Sasuke's beautiful shiny red Ferrari Enzo and clicked the door open, which slowly and smoothly moved upwards.

Temari drooled at the site. "Why don't you ever let me drive?" She whimpered.

"Because it's my car. And, I don't trust you at all."

"You don't trust anyone…" Temari smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started the car.

…

Three minutes passed when they pulled up to the Hyuuga Residence, a four story mansion packed with expensive cars belonging to other students.

"OH HELL NO!" Temari screamed, and jumped out of the car. Sasuke smirked and got out of the car,

They knocked on the door and Neji opened it.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" He smiled. He led them to the 2nd floor ballroom. It was a wide room with a shiny wooden floor and a huge disco ball above a huge checkered stage which a bunch of people were dancing on.

Sasuke was satisfied. This was an in-the-middle party where you could go crazy on the dance floor or make polite interesting conversations with your peers from school, and eat a lot of great food while doing it.

Shino ran up to Temari and Sasuke. "HEY GUYS!! THIS PARTY'S CRAZYYY!!" He shouted while stuffing pigs in a blanket down his throat.

Sasuke patted him on the back. "Calm down, Shino! You're gunnu puke all over the fucking floor…"

Shino grinned and took a soda out of an icy cooler.

"Come on guys, let's go dance!" Temari spun around joyfully.

"Umm…" Sasuke looked around and stepped back. Shino jumped beside Temari.

"Fine, stay here and be bored. Were going to dance~!" Shino tugged Temari and they ran away.

Sasuke sat down as Kankuro sat next to him.

"Hey, what's up man?" Kankuro knuckle punched him and they began to talk about how they both hate dancing in front of people and standing out like a crazy baboon.

"Sorry man. I gotta go and serve!" Kankuro laughed. "Yeah, I'm getting paid to do it…that's the only reason I offered." He got up and gave Sasuke a quick wave and then jogged into the kitchen.

Then suddenly, Sasuke's worst nightmare (Or should I say, "Nightmare'S") jumped on him and squealed happily.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!" Ino screamed. Sakura was clutching his arm and snuggling it.

"Got dammit…" Sasuke sighed. They both struggled to sit on his lap but had fell on the floor and just decided to sit (very, very close) beside him.

"Hey…umm…I'll take you guys out to lunch if you get me some punch…" Before Sasuke could finish, the girls were off racing towards the buffet table.

Sasuke jumped up and looked around. "Have to hide, have to hide!" He yelled to himself. As if god heard what he said, there was a door to the next floor seven feet away. He dashed for it and pushed UP on the elevator in front of him. The door clicked open and he jumped inside.

As Sasuke walked out of the elevator as it stopped at the next floor, he heard loud rock music coming from two huge doors at the end of the long hallway. He slowly walked towards the room and was about to turn the knob when he heard Sakura and Ino running up the emergency stairway screaming his name.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, we know you're here somewhere…" Ino snickered.

"HIDE, HIDE, HIDE!! Sasuke screamed inside his head. He opened the door nearest to him and locked it shut.

When he heard Sakura and Ino's footsteps disappear, he unlocked the door but stayed inside the room. It was a huge bathroom with a whirlpool bath and a glass shower beside it.

"Ugh…I guess I have to stay here and wait till they leave this house…" He sighed. He flicked open his cell phone and slumped down on the floor and crossed his legs.

He heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom, but didn't really pay attention to them until the doorknob turned.

"Umm…" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto Uzumaki froze at the door and looked a little embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"Errr…umm…Okay, what the hell?" Naruto came up to Sasuke and looked down at him, still sitting on the floor.

"This floor's blocked off for the night…sophomores only…" Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed. "Well, sorry…I was just hiding…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "From who?"

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka…" Sasuke began to text

Temari to try to make Sakura and Ino go home.

"WHAT? Why would you hide from the hottest girls in Konoha High?" Naruto blurted out.

"Oh…sorry, that's probably too personal…" he blushed.

Sasuke jolted. "No it's okay…it's just that umm…well maybe that is too personal…" He slumped back down.

Naruto put out his hand.

"Here, you know, I can ask Hinata if you can hang with us for the rest of the night if you want to…I mean only if you want to…"

Sasuke blushed wildly. "Erm…Alright…"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and got up. He had no idea what was coming for him the following night.


	3. The Party: Part 2 LEMON!

**Hey again you people!! This chapter contains (Yes, I know it's your favorite) Boy sex!! Yay!! 3  
SOOO...:D On with the showww!!!  
DISCLAIMER: What are you talking about? Sasuke isn't hididng upstairs!!! Foolish nonsene, K. Masashi... WHAT? YOU'LL TAKE HIM OUT OF THE MANGA IF I DONT GIVE HIM BACK?!? Fine, take him and the rest of your characters!! XP Bye Sasuke ;3 I had fun last night...call me! XD **

The Party Part 2

Naruto slowly opened the two doors at the end of the hallway and walked inside; Sasuke walking shakily behind him.

Kiba bounced over to him.

"Yo man that took a fucking LONG time to just take a shit…or whatever you did…hey who the fuck is this?!"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and tugged him in front of Kiba. "This is Sasuke Uchiha…he has to stay with us because girls…well some "monsters" are trying to stalk him…" Naruto laughed uncomfortably.

Kiba made a nasty stare. "Hmm, Uchiha….nice to see you actually came out of your closet and decided to party with the sophomores!"

Sasuke sighed and tried to hide behind Naruto. Instead of Naruto knowing what he meant and decided that the two of them should go somewhere quiet and have "fun" like Sasuke dreamed, he pranced away and sat with some of his friends. Kiba took Sasuke by the shirt and tugged him over to a chair.

"There you go. Now, if you want anything…go do it yourself…or call Naruto."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded as Kiba trotted away to turn up the music louder.

Suddenly Sasuke's phone started ringing and he flicked it open as fast as he could.

"Temari?" Sasuke said.

"Guess again." Kakashi laughed. Sasuke sighed.

"What do you want now?" he said.

Kakashi paused for a long time.

"I love you!" He said.

Sasuke hung up on his guardian and decided to try to call Temari.

Shino picked up for her. "Sasuke, where are you?" He groaned.

"Come and help me! I'm stuck with a bunch of little kids listening to rock music!" Sasuke moaned.

Shino started breaking up. "Dude, move it! I can't hear you!"

Sasuke was about to say something when the line went dead. "How could you possibly be breaking up when you're a floor below me?" Sasuke grunted to himself.

He looked over and saw Naruto dancing with a bunch of sophomores.

Naruto pranced over to Sasuke.

"Why don't you come dance or something?" Naruto smiled sweetly.

"I'm not that kind of person…" Sasuke sighed.

"You can't dance? Or do you choose not to?" Naruto wondered.

"Both…" Sasuke flicked open his cell phone again and started dialing Neji's number.

"Yo, Uchiha! Where are you? Everyone's wondering," Neji said.

"Be there soon…ish…" Sasuke stammered. Neji sighed and then hung up. Sasuke closed his phone and walked out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"Going downstairs," he simply replied.

Sasuke jumped into the elevator and closed the door, but Naruto opened it and jumped in with him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can't come with me…" He sighed. Naruto frowned.

"You have to go back. This is only for older kids…"

Naruto pushed Sasuke. "Aww, c'mon! I let you come to my party, now I wanna see yours!"

Sasuke walked out of the elevator and opened the door to his party.

Naruto followed. "Wow! This is ten times awesomer than upstairs!"

Sasuke sighed and sighted Sakura and Ino racing towards them.

"Quick!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and raced to the elevator. He clicked first floor and it sent the down.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke walked out and Naruto jogged out after him. Sasuke opened the back door and ran outside.

"Hey wait a second!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke stopped next to the pool.

"Hey! Why are you so negative to girls?" Naruto blurted out randomly.

Sasuke growled. "No…reason…"

Naruto tugged him…a little too hard. Sasuke began to tip backwards into the lit up pool. Naruto tried to grab him but also fell backwards.

…

SPLASH!!!

…

"You idiot!" Sasuke bubbled underwater. Naruto rolled his eyes. They gasped for air and then both went back underwater. Naruto shook Sasuke and Sasuke suddenly frowned and brought Naruto closer. Naruto was confused and had a scared look on his face.

"I don't care if you hate me for this, especially because I don't even really know you…" Sasuke said to himself.

He brought Naruto closer and closer, and then squeezed Naruto as their lips met each other.

Naruto was about to scream, but then began to feel calm. He opened his mouth and Sasuke sucked on his tongue. They both took action in this until they both came up grasping for air.

Instead of Naruto running away and Sasuke trying to chase him, Naruto just lye on the edge of the pool as Sasuke licked his neck continuously.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto leapt forward and unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans and pulled down his boxers.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked.

"Na-ruu…too…?" He stammered out. Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes which were half closed.

"Na-ruu-too…." Sasuke moaned.

Sasuke spurt out. Naruto slightly coughed and swallowed hard.

Sasuke was a lot more energized now. He sprung on top of Naruto and pulled his jeans off.

"Wait, Sasuke…I don't think…" Naruto blushed. Sasuke completely ignored him and began to suck.

Naruto thrust his head as sweat trickled down his forehead. He leaned upwards and half moaned – half shouted as cum came out. Sasuke swallowed and some dribbled down his chin.

They both panted for a long time and then put on their pants and boxers. But very soon after that, they fell on top of each other and passed out on the grass.

"Get up guys!" Temari shook Naruto and Sasuke.

They were cuddling each other on the lawn at 4 in the morning.

Sasuke groaned and Naruto sighed. They didn't feel like getting up, but when they remembered what happened last night they shot up like bullets.

"Jesus! What happened to you guys last night?" Shino ran towards them.

"We had fun~!" Sasuke's inner voice squealed.


	4. Explanation and Chips

**Hey again people! **** This is chapter four! Going to add more juice to the story from here on. Well…going to TRY. XD **

**Also this chapter is a little teeny bit longer than the others…I think. :D **

**enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER (And a long one at that): Hey there Kiba. Look what I have! Some doggy treats! Num, num! I know how much you love these! That's it, come into my truck before K. Masashi gets out of the shower and notices you're gone. Although he might press charges like last time…you know what? Never mind. Take the dog treats…I have to go. Maybe next time will be more successful…Love you! 3**

**Explanation and Chips**

"I need an answer!!" Shino yelled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and mumbled a little. Temari got the hint and spit out the water she was drinking.

"AHH~HOLY _SANDWHICH!_" She squealed. Naruto looked confused at the word Temari used to express her feelings. Sasuke looked embarrassed as Temari began to ask "fascinating" questions about what went on the following night.

Kiba bounded towards them. "Okay, like where the fuck did you guys go? FUCK NARUTO, you look beat up!! Almost like you - …"

He stopped, and ran away screaming as he got the hint.

Naruto got up. "Kiba, no! It isn't what you think!"

Sasuke sighed. He had a bad headache. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He wanted to dream about what happened last night. _Come to think of it…How did THAT happen last night? I can't believe sex came out of a kiss under water…although…wait a second…that WAS kind of hot, and-…_

"SA-SU-KEEEH!" Temari squealed. He groaned.

"Can we go home?" Sasuke frowned. Temari sighed and grinned. She dragged Sasuke up to the car and pulled him into the passenger seat.

Before she could ask Sasuke if he allowed her to drive his Ferrari Enzo, he was fast asleep cuddled against her sweater. _KYAA! I get to drive Sasuke's car! I love it so much! DON'T MESS UP TEMARI! _ She said to herself.

She kissed the steering wheel and put the key inside of the ignition. When she was about to pull away, Naruto jumped on the hood and widened his eyes.

"Can I get a ride home? I rode here with Kiba and well…you know. So umm, can I please?" He whimpered.

Temari's jaw dropped. "I will…if you GET OFF OF THE HOOD!" The blonde sprung off the hood and stood embarrassed.

"Hmm…Sasuke has a lot of stuff in the back of his car…I could move it…or I could not take the risk of being buried alive if I looked at his possessions…How about you just sit between me and him?" She said. Naruto climbed over Sasuke and sat in the middle of the two.

"I really like this car!" Naruto smiled. Temari rolled her eyes.

"How about you tell that to him? This car isn't mine, you know."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was leaning on Temari's stretched out arm, dead asleep.

Temari couldn't help but smirk. "So…did you have fun last night?" She started cracking up. The blond didn't find it pleasing at all.

"It was…and accident," He blushed. "I don't like guys…"

Temari began to laugh harder.

"Stop it Temari, I'm serious!" He moaned. Temari rolled her eyes.

"So you're going to pretend that this never happened?" She scoffed. "Yes, I'll try!" He grunted.

Temari sighed. "Well that's just stupid!" She yelled.

Sasuke half opened his eyes and tilted his head.

"Oh shit! Umm…hey Sasuke, go back to sleep. It's alright, we're almost home…?" She stammered with a fake smile.

Sasuke, deciding to argue later, snuggled up against her arm and went back to sleep.

"Why is he like this?" Naruto whispered.

"He is a really late sleeper. When he doesn't get sleep, his brain will convince him that he has to or his health will be ruined…or something…I don't really know," Temari wondered off. Naruto sighed and jumped out the car as it pulled up to his house.

"Thanks for driving me, I appreciate it!" He laughed uncomfortably. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Sure thing, I guess."

Naruto opened the front door as Temari and Sasuke pulled out the driveway. He walked inside and flopped onto a leather couch next to a widescreen television. He clicked the remote and let out a sigh. Before he could have any time to relax, Kiba knocked on the back door and walked over to Naruto, went over to the refrigerator in the kitchen and took BBQ potato chips and then sat on the couch beside the one Naruto was resting on.

"I know what you're going to say and…I think that it's…umm, okay…that…you're a homo…and well…" Kiba stammered.

"No, I'm not! I swear!" Naruto moaned. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Then what happened last night!? Tell me exactly what happened."

Naruto began to explain about Ino and Sakura, the bathroom, the pool and how he was forced to an underwater kiss, and then things went extreme and how he was going to try to forget what happened. Kiba widened his eyes and tapped his fingers on the side of the couch.

"Well, that's good enough for me!" Kiba jumped up and waved slightly as he walked out the door, still holding the BBQ chips.

Temari smacked Sasuke on the head. "Wake up, lazy. We're home." Sasuke mumbled and opened one eye. Temari sighed and opened the door. She tugged Sasuke until he finally decided to get up and go sleep in his house (instead of in the car.)

As Temari skipped up the steps, Sasuke stumbled half-asleep behind her. They opened the door and waved to Kakashi, who was snoozing on the couch in the living room.

She pushed open the door to Sasuke's room and flopped onto his bed. "Move over!" Sasuke moaned. Temari snickered and slightly moved over as she took of her sandals and turned over to nap. Sasuke moved beside her and immediately fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

At about 6pm, Grumbling, Sasuke started to roll onto his back so he could sit up, but the hand around his waist kept him pressed against Temari's stomach.

"Don't leave, you're my blanket…!" Temari sighed. Sasuke took her hand and tugged her up as he moved to see what time it was.

"It's six o'clock…isn't Kankuro going to wonder where you are?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed a towel off the floor.

"Nah, he doesn't really care about me on weekends. Can I sleep over or something?" She smirked as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you want to…but you have to make me dinner…after I take a shower." Temari laughed and Sasuke grabbed pajamas and headed for the bathroom with the towel he picked up on the floor of his bedroom.

Naruto heard the whistle of the pot of water on the stove and jumped up. He headed over to the kitchen and poured the steaming water into a Maru-chan Instant Lunch Ramen pack. Right when he sat down at his small kitchen table, Kiba opened the front door and trailed to the kitchen. He sat down beside Naruto and placed an empty chip bag next to him. Naruto rolled his eyes and snickered. Kiba chuckled and twirled in his seat.

"Oh! I forgot. We need to talk a little more about last night."

Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "What else do you want to know? I mean really, I want to try to forget about it."

"Sorry man," Kiba said. "I just want to know a few more things. Like, how many people do you think know about it?"

"About three I guess. You, Shino and Temari. I don't think that they are going to spread anything either. They're Sasuke's closest friends."

"Okay then that clears it up for me!" Kiba smiled. "Hey, you got any more chips?"


	5. A Pictures Worth a Thousand Texts

**Chapter Five~! Woot! Try to enjoy this one. Sorry, chapter four was kind of boring. I just made it to tell what was happening and some extra un-needed things. Oh well! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. All of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I have put this- Wait, wait. This script is stupid! K. Masashi doesn't own all of the characters! I own Kiba and Sasuke! **

**(Well, in MY world…3)**

**A Picture's worth a Thousand Texts**

Sasuke smashed his alarm clock as it buzzed at 6am on Monday morning. He rolled out of bed and picked up a spare towel to take a shower, but he stopped as he heard a sound; no; a voice, outside of his room. He was sure it was Temari. She must have been early. He shrugged of the fact that Temari would see him partly undressed, but hey; she sees him like that all the time. They're best friends, and Temari is over all the time. Shino is too, but not as much as Temari.

As Sasuke opened the door, he heard her voice coming closer. Should he stay in his room, or trot quickly to the bathroom? He decided he didn't much care if she saw him or not and he opened the door and walked out. Right as he got to the bathroom, he touched Temari's hand when they both reached for the handle. He looked over to her. She was in frilly underwear and a pink bra.

They stood at each other for awhile. Kakashi, looking over from the living room couch, wondered if they were going to run away from each other, or just stand there forever. Suddenly, Temari shot daggers at Sasuke's face, and then grinned.

"I call fiiirrsstt!" Temari boasted as she opened the door. "No fair, I called it!" Sasuke shouted. "When did YOU call it?" Temari shouted. Sasuke frowned. "I called it in my MIND."

Kakashi sighed and then snickered. "I never thought 17 year olds could act so childish," He chuckled to himself.

Temari grunted and sat next to the bathroom door as Sasuke jumped into the shower and claimed his win by pushing her into the closet a few moments before. When Sasuke and Temari had both finished showering and getting their clothes on, They ran out the door and hopped into Temari's car.

At math class, Naruto and the rest of his language arts class had to sit in on the senior class again. They all sat down in the far back of the classroom.

Anko, (the senior math teacher, hard to believe…) rolled her eyes. "Asuma is out AGAIN?" All the sophomores nodded in embarrassment.

"Alright, then…find something to do and keep quiet." She continued on with her lesson as the small group looked at each other and wondered what to do.

"Fuck this shit! We should SO fucking ditch!" Kiba grinned. Naruto sighed, then grinned; then frowned.

"What if we get caught…like last time?" Naruto sighed. Kiba pictured what happened in his mind; Detention for three weeks. Not a happy memory.

Naruto and Kiba looked over as Sasuke raised his hand and asked if he could get a drink. Kiba snickered and shot up his hand.

"Anko-sensei…Naruto and I are thirsty as well! Could we get a drink also?" He said in his sweetest voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and highly doubted Anko would believe Kiba. She glared in suspicion at the two, but then nodded slowly, still shooting daggers at them.

"Make it quick."

"Ho-ho, yes 'mam!" Kiba laughed and then they both stumbled out the door.

"Fuck, did you see how easy that was?" Kiba grinned. Naruto smirked and they headed towards the exit. But right before they were about to walk out, Anko was running after them.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" She yelled. They swallowed hard and looked at each other.

"Well, you see…The water fountain was out of order…and we were trying to think of a place to drink, so I suggested the creek in the back of the school and-"

"That's enough, Kiba. You boys better get to class or I'm going to murder you both!" She grunted. They shivered.

"Yes, sir!" and at that note, the two ran back to class as fast as they could.

Sasuke finished drinking his water and started back to class. As he was walking, he felt like someone was watching him. He gets the feeling a lot for random reasons. He decided to brush the feeling off and keep walking. Suddenly someone pulled his shirt collar and dragged him into a small dim-lit room.

He looked at the persons face.

"…Sakura?" He sighed. She slightly grinned and then moved closer to him. "Hello Saskay~kun. Or should I say Sasu-_gay _kun?"

Sasuke frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ino took out a plastic bag from her oversized dark purple backpack and turned it on.

"Naruto Uzumaki to the principal's office!" She yelled outside of the classroom he was in.

Naruto sighed. "Damn. What this time?" He moaned. Everyone laughed as he dragged himself out of the classroom.

When he took two steps out the door, Ino grabbed him by the ear and tugged him to start moving.

"Let go! What are you doing?" He yelled. Ino smacked him.

"Just shut up and walk," she grunted. She opened the closet door and pushed Naruto in a seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto blushed and tried not to make contact with the other boy's face. Sasuke did the same.

"We have pictures," Ino grinned. She and Sakura took out their phones and started searching through their images.

"That's great you have pictures on your phone, but I don't think that w-…" Sasuke stopped and his jaw dropped slightly.

Sakura shoved her phone in Naruto's face. "That's it boys, take a good long look."

Ino laughed. "What, you thought that people wouldn't see you? You were fucking each other in someone else's backyard!"

"Shit…" Sasuke sighed. Naruto was still looking at the picture, trying to remember what happened that night.

"Now, we want to make a deal with you," Ino smiled. "You can either go out with us for the rest of the year, or we'll send this photo to everyone in Konoha high."

Sasuke frowned. He was about to look over to Naruto until Sakura interrupted.

"You can have a few minutes to decide, or you could tell us now. If you agree to the deal, we won't tell anyone. If you don't, well…you get it. Also, don't even try to break our phones or anything, because we already downloaded the pictures to the internet. So, is it a deal or not?"

Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked over at him and scoffed. It was his fault getting him into this. He was the one who offered to hide him from the two. But instead, _that_ happened.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha! When I find you two I'm going to KILL YOU BOTH!" They heard Anko calling from outside.

"Hurry up and decide!" Ino growled.

They looked at each other, and Naruto stood up.

"Deal."

So, how you guys like it? :D This chapter was the most fun to write. Sorry if I left you guys with a Cliffhanger chapter. It's just how this one turned out to be. xD

Well…I will begin the next chapter right after I put this one up. What will happen to Naru-chan and Sasu-Kun? Who knows, look forward to the next chapter :3


	6. Jealousy at the Club

**Woot! Chapter SEVEN! Yippee..! :D You guys enjoy it. I think it's my longest chapter so far! Yay~! (I think…) **

**-gasps- what will happen to Sasu-chan and Naru-chan? Which girl will they date?! Read some more and find out w**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. (Sorry, my creativity was out for a walk…) **

~ ** PrEvIoUsLy: ** ~

"_Now, we want to make a deal with you," Ino smiled. "You can either go out with us for the rest of the year, or we'll send this photo to everyone in Konoha high." _

_ Sasuke frowned. He was about to look over to Naruto until Sakura interrupted. _

_ "You can have a few minutes to decide, or you could tell us now. If you agree to the deal, we won't tell anyone. If you don't, well…you get it. Also, don't even try to break our phones or anything, because we already downloaded the pictures to the internet. So, is it a deal or not?"_

_ Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked over at him and scoffed. It was his fault getting him into this. He was the one who offered to hide him from the two. But instead, that happened. _

_ "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha! When I find you two I'm going to KILL YOU BOTH!" They heard Anko calling from outside. _

"_Hurry up and decide!" Ino growled._

_They looked at each other, and Naruto stood up. _

"_Deal." _

Jealousy and Paparazzi

Sasuke flipped his phone open, only to see the seven missed calls from Sakura and Ino. He colorfully cursed as he remembered what had happened the day before. Before he could get out of his seat in Math class, Ino sprung onto him and kissed him with slobbery lips. He grunted and everyone stared at them.

Ino grinned evilly. "Oh, you didn't know?" She laughed. "Me and Sasuke are going out!"

Sasuke had wished she didn't say those words, because right at that moment people crowded around and asked who knows how many questions. Things like, "How long have you guys been together?" and, "Have you guys had sex yet?!" were the ones that irritated Sasuke the most, but just made Ino's creepy smile become even wider. Sasuke was starting to think that agreeing to that deal was a bad idea.

Naruto had had the same exact thing happen to him. It was a little easier at some points for him, due to the fact Sakura wasn't as mean as Ino, and decided to not do the same thing. Instead, she had simply came up and kissed him on the cheek, not saying a word, but copying Ino's suspicious grin. Although the same thing had happened; People surrounded them, asking billions of questions that didn't matter or have to do with anything. Naruto sighed and wondered if Sasuke was going through the same thing.

Temari pulled up in her mustang and beeped for Sasuke. He looked around and spotted her purple beauty (Which was obvious it was her due to the fact everyone else had regular, dull cars.)

"I heard about what happened! You have to go out with Ino Yamanaka? TOUGH. She's a real bitch." Sasuke grunted in return of her remark.

"I wonder why you're going out with Ino instead of Sakura…doesn't the pink haired- slut like you more?"

Sasuke groaned. "I don't even want to hear her name."

Temari smirked as Sasuke commented.

"Are you…_JEALOUS_?" She snickered, "Sakura, having Naruto all to herself?" Sasuke shot daggers at her as she spoke the words.

"An Uchiha? JEALOUS? I don't think so…" Sasuke scoffed. Temari just laughed.

"Admit it! You are SO jealous!" She yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up," He replied. She laughed softly and then parked. "C'mon, let's get a soda."

As they entered the gas station, Sasuke scanned the sodas and picked out a bottle of root beer. Temari sprang for the sprite, and then they went to pay.

"That'll be two dollars, please!" The cashier stated. Sasuke handed her the money and they left.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Catch a movie maybe?" Temari said as she sipped her sprite.

"Sorry, can't. Have to go out with Ino tonight." Sasuke moaned. Temari giggled.

"That's tough shit right there."

They drove back to Sasuke's house in silence. He waved to Temari as he got out of the car and opened the front door, but froze as he placed his eyes on Ino, sitting on the couch, Kakashi beside her.

"Sasuke, your home!" Kakashi grinned. Ino jumped up and kissed him on the lips.

"How do you know where I live?!" Sasuke whispered with anger into her ear.

"Oh, silly, all I did was look up your number and then Kakashi picked up and said that I could come and wait for you!" She smirked.

"Whatever, let's go." Sasuke picked up his keys and tugged Ino's hand out the door.

"You kids have fun now! Don't be out to late!" Kakashi yelled out the window. Sasuke winced at the sarcasm in Kakashi's voice. He turned the key and started the car. Ino flipped open her cell phone. She got a text from Sakura saying that she and Naruto would be at the club a few blocks down from the high school.

"So, where are we going?" Sasuke groaned. Ino rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Act like you care. We're going clubbing."

Sasuke got out of the car and opened Ino's car door. They opened the door and walked in to the club. Sasuke scanned the premises, and saw a lot of kids from school dancing around. Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged him over to the dance floor. Sasuke didn't show much enthusiasm at all. Ino squeezed his wrist and gave him a look that said "You dance, or you die!" So Sasuke started dancing about two feet away from her. Although, just as he was about to be through with dancing and sit down, he spotted Naruto and Sakura making out in the corner of the room.

"If you want to play it like that, fine!" Sasuke scowled to himself. He suddenly came much closer to Ino. She grinned and put her hands around his shoulders. He put his hands on her hips and started swaying more calmly than before.

Naruto sighed as Sakura's lips departed from his. She had told him to do it so people would look at them, but they looked at the middle of the dance floor and saw that they weren't the ones getting attention.

"What the hell?" Naruto scoffed to himself. Sasuke and Ino were grabbing everyone's attention, sucking on each others faces and trying to stand out. The sad part to Sakura was, it was working. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure Sasuke would never EVER want to even pat Ino on the back, EVER. Or was it to make him jealous?

"Well, it isn't working…" Naruto said nervously to himself. "Or…is it?"

Sakura was getting fed up with they being the life of the party and hogging the dance floor, so she grabbed Naruto's hand and left.

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?" Naruto said.  
"I don't know…" Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears. Naruto gasped, not sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" He said softly, patting her shoulder.

"It's just…well…" She began to cry. He grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly. "Its okay, it's okay!" He smiled faintly.

As Sasuke and Ino exited the club, Sasuke looked to the left of the parking lot to see Naruto hugging Sakura tightly.

Before he could tell Ino, He looked closely. As Sakura sniffled, she looked straight at Sasuke and grinned evilly. She was trying to get him worked up! And after that, she fucking winked at him!

"And to think for a second I thought she had a nice side," He grunted to himself.

After a few horrible hours, Ino had gotten dropped at her house and Sasuke finally drove home. As he parked the car and opened the door, he could here music coming from his room. Temari was obviously in there waiting for him. And just as he thought, she was wearing a pink and black striped tube top with black and white skull pajama pants with a toothbrush in her mouth, flipping through channels on the television and listening to her playlist online.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke snickered. Temari held up her index finger as for him to wait so she could run to the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste and bubbles in her mouth.

She came back inside and sat back on Sasuke's bed. "Eh, I was bored at home. Thought you might want some company. So I brought some stuff to sleep over with!" She smiled. Sasuke grinned rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and jeans, and pulled on long black thin pajama pants with a white and red short sleeved shirt.

Temari immediately sprung up when she heard the microwave beep, telling her that popcorn was ready. Sasuke lay in bed, staring at his phone. Suddenly, Hotaru No Hikari went off which meant that he had a new text message. He flipped open the phone.

NEW TEXT FROM: UZUMAKI, NARUTO

Sasuke was shocked. He clicked "read" and then read the sentence Naruto had messaged to him.

"_Wtf is ur problem? R u drunk or something?"_

Sasuke groaned and replied.

"_Wth r u talking about, Uzumaki?"_

Minutes later he got a respond.

"_Don't act like U dont no. U and Ino were all over each other at the club!"_

Sasuke gasped to himself, and responded once more.

"_Don't be talking about me! U and Sakura were all face sucking each other in the corner! Don't think I couldn't C! :P" _

Naruto quickly responded.

"Like U guys weren't? U was on the spotlight! Sakura was really upset!"

Sasuke growled at the comment and replied.

"OMG! WTF? 1st..since WHEN do you care about that pink haired SLUT, and second, When I saw U guys hugging in the parking lot, She grinned and winked me!"

Naruto responded once again very quickly.

"You must had been seeing things Uchiha. Sakura was really upset. And why would U even care? Aren't you gay?"

Sasuke's face went pale.

"Well…yeah…"

"And WHY would you be sucking Ino's face?"

Sasuke didn't know how to reply.

"…Well…I was trying to…nvm."

"What? You tried to what?" Naruto calmed down a little more.

"Nothing. Listen…I gotta go. Have a good night, usuratonkanchi." Sasuke Smirked at his words and waited for a respond.

"Night, idiot who makes no sense. And wait…what the hell does usura-"

Before he could read the rest, Sasuke closed his phone and turned it off. Temari had come back with the popcorn many minutes before, but Sasuke hadn't seemed to notice. He stared at her and pointed at her food she was munching on.

"What…you mean this? Oh, it's Peez Keys," Temari stated proudly with a full mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke yelled. Temari smiled.

"It's popcorn with squeeze cheese on it. It's really good, I made it up (I think.)"

Sasuke tried a bite. After the first one, he had another and another. Before they knew it, it was three in the morning and they had finished off 3 cans of squeeze cheese and 4 popcorn bags. Temari closed the lid to the laptop and snuggled against Sasuke.

He patted her head as she slowly began to close her eyes and fall asleep. A few minutes after she wiped out, He did the same. Kakashi peeked through the door and then opened it fully and walked inside to see their faces hidden under the covers, their bodies bundled under the covers. He snickered and turned of the TV.

"Teenagers," He whispered with a grin, then left the room to let them sleep.

How you guys like it? :D Next up is EIGHTH chapter!! Woot!

Just saying thanks to my number one fan, __________. You're awesome and to my best buddy fer3333, who helped me make this story. Also thanks to Fast-Forward for inspiring me to make fan-fictions in the first place xD

Tune into the next chapter, It'll be out soon :D 3 ily guys.


	7. At the Prince's Command

**Hey, guys. FINALLY out with chapter seven…really sorry to keep you waiting! Just been busy for awhile…and because of you know, the whole computer crashing thing. xD Well okay now…Time for what you've been waiting for? **

**&^*~"({ !ChApTeR sEvEn! })"~*^&**

**~At the Prince's Command~**

8:02 am – The Apartment

Sasuke tried to lift his head up and look out the window, but it burned his eyes to even glance near somewhere with any sort of light. No wonder, it was eight in the morning; NOT any time near his waking up area. He moaned as he was unable to move due to Temari on top of him, happily sleeping. He was about to try to move her, but instead he closed his eyes and immediately went back to sleep.

8:30 am – Sakura's house

As Sakura opened her eyes, she heard Naruto shift beside her.

"_Oh my god…did he actually come to my house and stay over last night? Well…we did have a few drinks, and we WERE pretty tired driving back from the club…" _She pondered to herself. Instead of trying to wake him up, she snuggled up next to him and smiled. _"WAIT A SECOND, am I ACTUALLY snuggling up to Naruto Uzumaki, in MY BED, at 8 IN THE MORNING? Although I __would love__ to stay like this, Ino will be over soon and I can't let her see him here!"_ She shifted nervously, and suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and shot up.

"Oh my god, where am I?" He shouted. Sakura, startled by the commotion, grabbed his arm.

"Geez, Uzumaki, calm down…you're just in my bedroom," She laughed.

"BEDROOM?!" He shrieked. "What did we _DO_ last night?" He looked around and saw his cell phone. He remembered texting Sasuke late the night before about what happened at the club.

"We didn't DO anything last night. WELL, besides the club and stuff. It was just we were really tired so stopped at my place and ended up falling asleep!" She explained.

"Oh…okay." Naruto felt more relieved as he scratched his head and yawned.

Sakura giggled. She had NO idea why though. Actually, she did know why. The night at the club, feeling Naruto and touching him, she became highly attracted to him. She was in a complete state of love-struck confusion. She wondered how she could suddenly love Naruto so much when she really had a crush on Sasuke. She loved Sasuke A LOT. She thought he was the sexiest human on the planet.

Suddenly, it struck her. She would ask Ino to swap the boys, to "compare" them to each other. She knew that Ino would agree due to being a whore and loving to compare both boys to see which one is better at kissing and etc.

She was about to call Ino and ask her, but thought that since she almost JUST started to actually feel Naruto this way, she would wait two more weeks to switch. She happily sighed at her brilliant idea, and told Naruto to get his things ready so she could drive him home.

"SASU-KEEEEEEEEEH! HEY BABY HOW ARE YOU?! MAYBE WE CAN GO SOMEWHAR TODAY AND HAVE SEX OR SOMETHING..AND I WAS THINKING-" Sasuke slammed his phone shut as he gagged at the gruesome text from Ino.

"Another text from 'Lovey', I see?" Temari smirked.

"Oh shut the fuck up. You have no idea how fuckin annoying she is," Sasuke grunted.

"Oh, don't feel so bad, Uchiha. Only the rest of the school year and you'll be free from the bitch."

TWO WEEKS LATER…

_Two Weeks._

_Two Weeks._

_Two Weeks._

It was all Sasuke was repeating in his head. He had spent two weeks, just having to deal with all the bitching and making out from Ino. He had just about had enough until his phone started ringing.

"What?" He answered.

"_Hey Sasuke, its Sakura…me and Ino have arranged new plans about the going-out-business." _

"WHAT? Are you FINALLY setting me free and deleting the picture?"

"_Don't be an IDIOT, Uchiha. I swapped with Ino so that you're my boyfriend for now, to compare you from Naruto."_

"Oh, great. First Wicked Whore of the West, now Fucking Forehead girl."

"_Shut your ass, Uchiha. I don't like it anymore than you do."_

But she actually loved it. She couldn't wait to be all over Sasuke, kissing him and touching his amazing hair. She new that Sasuke wouldn't enjoy it at all, but boy, would she.

"Whatever, then what do you guys have planned on forcing us to do today?"

She snickered. _"Anything you want."_

"ANYTHING I WANT? He screamed through the phone. "As anything you mean, I can be as far away from you as possible?"

She grunted. _"Anything you want, besides that."_

He rolled his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Fine…can we do something that doesn't involve a bunch of screaming people dancing around like crack-heads?"

Sakura smiled to herself.

"_Well…how about a movie?"_ She giggled.

"If that's the best you can think of," Sasuke sighed.

"_But just warning you…"_ Sakura laughed slightly. _"Ino and Naruto have to go with us." _

"DAMNIT!" Sasuke yelled. "I thought I was through with her!"

"No, only for a little while why I compare you to Tan-and-Sexy…" she snickered.

"Shut the fuck up," Sasuke said before hanging up on her.

All Sakura did was laugh and also hang up. She was thrilled. First Naruto, Sweet-as-can-be, and now Hot-Assed-Uchiha~! she couldn't wait for the day to go along.

Sasuke shut the door to his house as Temari chuckled inside. "Have fun today!" is all Sasuke heard on his way out the door. "Oh, I love my fucking life," Sasuke said sarcastically to himself.

"Over here, Sasuke!" Sakura smiled and waved as she opened the car door for him to hop in.

"Yeah…can we just go?" He grunted. Sakura widened her eyes and realized that Naruto was thirty times NICER than Sasuke.

"_Or maybe he could just be in a bad mood…Yeah, that's it." _She hopefully whispered to herself.

"Could you like, change the radio station? This song is giving me an ear ache," She winced at Sasuke's moody words.

"At the Prince's command!" Sakura snickered as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura parked the car to a stop as Ino waved Naruto's hand in hers. Sasuke was about to barf at the site. Naruto didn't have an enjoyable expression on his face. Far worse than the one he had when he was with Sakura.

"Haayyy guys, lets rollll!" Ino slurred happily. Everyone looked at her, except Naruto who turned the other way in disappointment.

"Err, are you drunk ALREADY?" Sakura snorted. Ino laughed and pushed her lightly. Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"What? You think this was MY doing?" He scoffed. "She skipped up my driveway with a bottle of tequila in her purse!"

Sakura held in a laugh. "Cough, Cough; Whore," Sasuke spit out softly as Naruto chuckled a little.

"Waad are yoo guys waiting forr~?" She snickered. "Less go partiee."

Although 3 out of the 4 people in the car would be GLAD to pass, Sakura started the car and shot off.

"So we were thinking the movies today, and something fun later?" Sakura smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto sighed.

"Aww, Naru-chan, feel better~" Sakura put her hand on his head and stroked his hair.

Sasuke slowly moved his eyes to Naruto's hair, and growled very silently. (1)

Although he barely could hear himself growling, Sakura must have due to her chuckling and whispering,

"I'm winning the game already, Uchiha."

I got the growling thing actually from MYSELF, because I always growl at people when they piss me off. Tee-hee.

Now right away you can go read the next chapter because I put them both up at the same time. Yay for you, Lol. xD

So yeah, go get to reading the next chapter, Unfortunately Feelings from the Heart. And OH! Sorry this chapter was so short, ha-ha-ha-ha.

-Skyler~


	8. Unfortunately, Feelings From the Heart

HELLOOOO EVERYONE! Ha-ha, sorry I'm in such a good mood. Wait; NO! IM NOT! WHY IS THAT?! It's because I don't own Sasuke and K. Masashi does!

Now that I've got the disclaimer over with, enjoy the chapter. (Lol.)

*^*^*{[~!ChApTeR eIgHt!~]}*^*^*

~Unfortunately, Feelings from the Heart~

"We'll have four tickets to Love is the Greatest Thing." (1)

"That'll be twenty dollars!" The front worker replied to Sakura, who was ordering the tickets for the movie.

"PUH-LEESE!" Ino grunted. "A ROMANCE movie? Really?"

"Although I don't mind the movies, Ino is right. What's with the pick of the shitty romance flick?" Sasuke scoffed.

"It's that, or Evil Care bears Invade Jupiter," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "A romance…would be okay?"

As they walked down the isles to take a seat, Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Err, I thought you were Sasuke's girlfriend now?" He looked down and saw her blushing.

"I know~" She blushed as Naruto did the same.

Sasuke had no idea how much he wanted to strangle Sakura, but he was about to leap at her the second Naruto parted from her. But hell, that might not be for awhile.

_"BUT, more importantly, why is Sakura being so damn FLIRTY with him?" _Sasuke groaned to himself.

"_Doesn't Naruto…love me at all?"_ Sasuke pondered as he munched on a piece of popcorn.

_"He must, deep down in his heart somewhere, or he wouldn't have let me fucked him that night, a few weeks ago. Ha-ha, yeah…that was a good night." _Suddenly Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who fakely yawned and put his arm over Sakura. She laughed and leaned on him as Sasuke almost grabbed Sakura's disgusting pink hair and ripped it off her head.

Ino turned to Sasuke with a sad expression. Sasuke put his arm around her and she leaned on him, feeling happier.

_"DID..DID I ACTUALLY JUST DO THAT?!"_ Sasuke barfed in his mind. He had to admit, Sakura was actually acting really bitchy towards Ino today. Usually it's the other way around.

_"Oh, Leonardo~! I love you!" _The girl in the movie screamed to her lover.

As they dove into each other for a kiss, Naruto moved closer to Sakura's face and puckered as she did the same.

Sasuke got so pissed off he lightly grabbed Sakura's head and kissed her on the lips. She blushed, and giggled, then hiccupped.

"What the FUCK was THAT for?" Naruto growled.

"She's _my_ girlfriend now, remember?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto felt like shooting Sasuke in the face. But Sasuke WAS right, because Naruto was Ino's girlfriend now.

As Sasuke went back into his chair, Naruto frowned and was about to storm out the door when suddenly Sakura pushed a note into his hand.

"_Don't worry. I don't like him more than I like you."_

Naruto blushed and stared at Sakura, who nodded with a smile. Right as Sasuke looked over, Naruto hugged her tightly and she kissed him on the cheek.

That was the last straw.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's hand and ran out the theatre. Sakura looked at the empty seats next to them, but ignored the fact that they ran out.

"Wait, stop! C'mon…Sa-su-ke!" Ino yelled. Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry, it's just…" He started.

"I know…that you're jealous of them," Ino admitted.

"Well, I know that you know," Sasuke sighed. "But what's actually happening between them?"

"I really don't know," Ino said. "The day at the club Sakura told me to back off from Naruto."

Sasuke was startled.

"Sakura asking you to back off from Naruto doesn't sound right!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But that IS what she said. Also, earlier this morning she told me in a text that she would tell Naruto that she loves him."

"Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What can I do now…?" He sighed.

"I don't know yet, but I'm here to help," Ino said truthfully.

"Wha- What? Ino Yamanaka? HELPING someone?" He laughed as she smirked and giggled.

"I'm actually not that cold-hearted, you know. It's kind of just for show…or something like that."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Wow. You know, you should act like this all the time~ It's a lot nicer than how you act now."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Ino smiled. "But anyways, back to the Naruto-Sakura thing."

"Oh… about that! How can Sakura be in love with Naruto when they've barely gotten to know each other?"

"Well, YOU love Naruto, don't you? And they've already spent much more time together than you and Naruto have," Ino admitted.

"I guess so. But I have to stop her…what can I do?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't know yet, but we can think of a way together," Ino smiled.

"Okay, I can talk to Naruto tonight and you can talk to Sakura," Sasuke picked up his cell phone to check the time.

"It's like 4:30 now, so we can go do something while they're inside."

"Sounds fine," Ino said. "Where should we go?"

"You can choose…but not anywhere like a club or anything."

"Let's go to my house," Ino grabbed his hand and ran to the car.

"Won't Sakura and Naruto need a ride home?" Sasuke said.

"They can walk," Ino smirked.

"Jeez, Yamanaka. Forgot that you aren't all nice," Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey, at least I TRY!" She laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and snickered as they drove away to the Yamanaka residence.

"Whoa Ino, I forgot how huge your place was," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, my family is pretty rich," She laughed slightly.

"Mother, I'm home!" She called through the house as they ran up the stairs to her room.

"Welcome home honey~" Mrs. Yamanaka called from the kitchen downstairs.

Ino opened the bedroom door and walked inside. Sasuke was amazed. It was the complete opposite of what he expected.

Their was a big round bed that had black covers with big printed pink Sakura Cherry Blossoms on all over them. Two walls were light pink and the other two were white.

"Your room is awesome," Sasuke scoffed truthfully.

"Why thank you," Ino snickered. "Now sit on my bed and wait for a second, I have to go get something." (2)

"Okay," Sasuke said as he took off his jacket and flopped onto the bed.

"Back!" Ino said as she skipped into the room with A gray small briefcase. "Now we can use these to make up some ideas." She opened the case and inside lay voodoo dolls of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"What the FUCK?" Sasuke screamed. "You have voodoo dolls of us?!"

"Calm down, Uchiha, they don't actually work. Trust me, I've tried this one many times," She said as she held up the Sakura doll.

"O-kay..then..let's get started," Sasuke laughed.

"Now we could…say…" Ino picked up the Naruto doll. "I could take Naruto and lock him in a closet at school, and then I could shove you in there ACTING like you were forced, and then I watch from the outside as you guys sort things out things and live happily ever after."

"What about Sakura though?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I can take care of her…" Ino smiled as she threw the Sakura doll on the floor. Sasuke began to crack up as Ino stomped on it.

"Okay, I think that's a pretty good plan," Sasuke supposed.

"Great, then we'll sort the rest out tomorrow maybe?" Ino smiled.

"Well we have a lot of time today, why don't we do it now?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I actually can't. I have a piano lesson in twenty minutes," She laughed.

"I've noticed today almost all rich people play piano, don't they?" Sasuke half laughed- half scoffed. Ino laughed and got Sasuke's jacket off the ground.

"Here ya go~" She smiled. He put it on and left the room.

"See you tomorrow then!" Sasuke called as he left the house. "Okay!" Ino called. And with that, Sasuke walked home. (They surprisingly lived not that far away from each other.)

Unfortunately, on the way home, He saw Sakura also walking to her house with Naruto. He didn't know what to do and they were coming straight toward him. He dove behind a tree and began to eavesdrop.

"So, about what you wrote on the paper at the movies…" Naruto said, feeling awkward.

"Yeah?" Sakura smiled fakely.

"Did you actually really mean it? That you like me that much?" Naruto said.

Sasuke gasped quietly. "Damn…" He whispered to himself.

"Yes, I really did mean it, Naruto." Sakura held his hand, but Naruto pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm kind of out of it right now…I need to think about some things by myself right now."

"Oh…" She said with a sniffle, which was obviously a fake, although only Sasuke could see it was a lie written all over her face.

"No, don't get upset! Please, I just need some time alone, that's all," Naruto smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"O-Okay," She said, smiling softly and waving to him as she ran up her driveway and closed the door behind her.

Naruto sighed and began to walk, although he heard a rustle on the other side of the street and saw Sasuke walking to his house.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"He-he, Umm, Can't talk now, text me later!" Sasuke yelled nervously as he trotted away.

"Damn…" Naruto sighed as he also trotted home.

As Sasuke walked through the door, he noticed Temari was obviously still there, due to the music blaring in his room.

He walked inside, and Temari was jumping on his bed.

"So…" Temari said as she stopped jumping and turned down the music.

"So, what are you going to do about…you know…Naruto and stuff?"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "I have a plan." (3)

(1) LOL…yeah, I'm not good at making up movie titles…well, actually that's one of my favorite Japanese pop songs by w-inds.

(2) At that part of the story, I was about to actually make the whole "Nice Ino" Thing a trick and that she was going to want to have sex with him or something, but I decided that I thought Ino should be nice in the story from here on.

(3) OMIGOD AWESOME DRAMATICY ENDING~ 3

Yeah. This was my longest chapter. Okay, I might start working on chapter nine called "The Plan" but it probably wont be out for about 3 days to a week or so. OR if I'm mega bored today I might just, you know, finish chapter eight. Well look forward to my next chapter, and please tell me what you think on this one (:


End file.
